valkyrie_anatomiafandomcom-20200213-history
Character Potential Boards
Character potential board is a system to strengthen character. Boards are massive and each character has a somewhat unique one. The Basics Each character has a large assortment of new abilities and stat boosts that can be gained by unlocking nodes on a massive character board. You can access the board by clicking the button next to their portrait when in a party. Each node takes specific items to unlock. Most of them use Vials and Decanders of different colors, which are earned through battles with descension bosses. A few require specific items or Mirror Fragments (aka shards) or even Odin coins to unlock. The best reward - a permanent increase in number of attacks - requires Yggdrasil Branches or other special items to unlock. This image shows what a partially-unlocked tree looks like. To unlock an available node, simply select it. The dialog box to the right will show up. Tap the required materials from the bottom frame if you have enough, then click "Yes" to confirm. The Details Here is the rough outline of each potential board: There is a character image in the center. Four main diagonal branches (yellow outline) go in each direction. Each has more nodes to one of the four main stats - Attack, Magic, Defense, Mind. The further from center the bigger stat increase from each node. Halfway they have locked nodes with unique boosts. There are two such locks per branch. First one requires 100 Mirror Fragments (aka shards) or Silver Bangle to unlock it. Second asks for 300 shards or Gold Bangle. Attack locks usually increase crit chance and/or crit rate. Magic locks tend to increase damage of specific element. Defense locks increase guard chances. And Mind locks usually give resist to one of the elements. Three branches which go from the character avatar straight to the left, up and right (blue outline) are the ones increasing number of normal attacks. They start from the big lock which needs artifact/talisman/yggdrasil branches. Yggdrasil Branches are available via some events. Aside Branches story and collaboration characters can use Talismans which are gained via gachas. Each weapon type has a different Talisman. Gacha characters can use additional copies of their own artefacts instead. There are 4 additional nodes behind these locks giving large amount of stats. There is also optional branch which goes down from character image (red outline). Not all characters have it. There is only one node there and it gives either Character or Weapon Assist slots for Party Assist system. Once unlocked it will work for all parties, doesn't matter if the character on which board it was unlocked is in the party or not. Below it there is a big blue node for enchant skill (green outline). Some characters start with one, others need to learn it first. Here you can let character learn one, level it up, or change it to something more useful. More about these skills you can read here: Enchant Skills. Nodes :See also Character Potential Items Effects Elements Category:Guides